Star Trek: Ongoing
Star Trek, solicited as Star Trek: Ongoing, is an ongoing comic series from IDW Publishing, set in the alternate reality after the events of Star Trek. With the exception of Issues 7 and 8, the first twelve issues consisted of adaptations of Star Trek: The Original Series episodes. With issue thirteen, the comic began to change its focus to spotlighting members of the [[USS Enterprise|USS Enterprise]]'s crew, to accommodate the comic Star Trek: Countdown to Darkness, which focuses on the events before Star Trek Into Darkness}. Starting with issue 21, the series continued, depicting the characters on their five-year mission. Also starting with issue 21, covers for story arcs in more than two issues would be retitled, such as Star Trek: After Darkness, Star Trek: The Khitomer Conflict, and Star Trek: The Q Gambit. With the release of issue 41, the series was retitled Star Trek: 5-Year Mission. Creators * Writers: ** Mike Johnson (#1-17, 19-) ** F. Leonard Johnson (#17) ** Ryan Parrot (#18) * Artists: ** Stephen Molnar (#1-4, 9-10, 13-14) ** Joe Phillips (#3-4, #7-8) ** Joe Corroney (#5-6, #33-34, 43) ** Claudia Balboni (#11-12, 17-20, 24, 43) ** Erfan Fajar (#15, 21-23, 25-28, 31-32) ** Stellar Labs (#16) ** Erica Durante (#17-20) ** Luca Lamberti (#20) ** Agri Karuniawan (#23) ** Yasmin Liang (#29-30) ** Yulian Ardhi (#32) ** Victor Moya (#33-34) ** Rob Doan (#33-34) ** Tony Shasteen (#35-40, 43-) ** Cat Staggs (#41-42) * Color artists: ** John Rauch (#1-10, 13-14, 33) ** Ilaria Traversi (#11-12) ** Ifansyah Noor (#15, 23, 25-28, 31-32) ** Sakti Yuwono (#15, 23, 25-28, 31-32, 34) ** Stellar Labs (#16, 21-23, 25-28, 31-32, 34) ** Claudia SGC (#17-20) ** Arianna Florean (#19-20, 24) ** Azzurra Florean (#24) ** Valentina Cuomo (#24) ** Beny Maulana (#28) ** Zac Atkinson (#29-30) ** Davide Mastrolonardo (#39-40, 43-) ** Wes Hartman (#41-42) * Letter artists: ** Neil Uyetake (#1-16, 19, 22-24, 32-) ** Chris Mowry (#17, 21, 27) ** Shawn Lee (#18) ** Tom B. Long (#20, 25-26) ** Gilberto Lazcano (#28-30) ** Robbie Robbins (#31) * Editors: ** Scott Dunbier (#1-24) ** Sarah Gaydos (#25-) * Creative consultant: ** Roberto Orci (#1-) ** Mike Johnson (#18) Issues # "Where No Man Has Gone Before, Part 1" # "Where No Man Has Gone Before, Part 2" # "The Galileo Seven, Part 1" # "The Galileo Seven, Part 2" # "Operation: Annihilate, Part 1" # "Operation: Annihilate! Part 2" # "Vulcan's Vengeance, Part 1" # "Vulcan's Vengeance, Part 2" # "The Return of the Archons, Part 1" # "The Return of the Archons, Part 2" # "The Truth About Tribbles, Part 1" # "The Truth About Tribbles, Part 2" # "Hendorff" (aka "The Redshirt's Tale") # "Keenser's Story" # "Mirrored, Part 1" # "Mirrored, Part 2" # "Bones" # "The Voice of a Falling Star" # "Scotty" # "Red Level Down" # "Star Trek After Darkness, Part 1" # "Star Trek After Darkness, Part 2" # "Star Trek After Darkness, Part 3" # "Star Trek: Ongoing, Issue 24" # "The Khitomer Conflict, Part 1" # "The Khitomer Conflict, Part 2" # "The Khitomer Conflict, Part 3" # "The Khitomer Conflict, Part 4" # "Parallel Lives, Part 1" # "Parallel Lives, Part 2" # "I, Enterprise! Part 1" # "I, Enterprise! Part 2" # "Lost Apollo, Part 1" # "Lost Apollo, Part 2" # "The Q Gambit, Part 1" # "The Q Gambit, Part 2" # "The Q Gambit, Part 3" # "The Q Gambit, Part 4" # "The Q Gambit, Part 5" # "The Q Gambit, Part 6" # "Behemoth, Part 1" # "Behemoth, Part 2" # "Eurydice, Part 1" # "Eurydice, Part 2" # "Eurydice, Part 3" # "The Tholian Webs, Part 1" # "The Tholian Webs, Part 2" # "Deity, Part 1" # "Deity, Part 2" # "Live, Part 1" # "Live, Part 2" # "Live, Part 3" # "Reunion, Part 1" # "Reunion, Part 2" # "Legacy of Spock, Part 1" # "Legacy of Spock, Part 2" # "Legacy of Spock, Part 3" # "Legacy of Spock, Part 4" # "Connection, Part 1" # "Connection, Part 2" (solicited for August 2016) (final issue) Category:Comic series Category:Star Trek: Ongoing